Fashion accessories comprising jewelry, such as bracelets, bangles, rings, earrings, and necklaces, enhance and individualize the appearance of a person and their clothing. Typically, an individual purchases a piece of jewelry for its color, texture, or ornamental design to complement an article of clothing for a specific appearance. Thus, the individual may have a number of different necklaces, bangles, rings, earrings, or bracelets to wear with a particular item of clothing for various occasions. Moreover, current jewelry designs typically do not allow for the article of jewelry to be adjustable to fit different individuals with their own unique shapes and sizes.
The individual costs of costume jewelry may be relatively low, as compared with precious metals and stones. However, because of the need for additional styles, colors, or designs, overall costs can multiply as more articles of costume jewelry are acquired. As more articles of jewelry are acquired additional storage space is needed, resulting in an overall loss of space and/or necessitating further costs in purchasing larger jewelry boxes. Storage space may also be a particular issue when traveling with limited space inside a purse, luggage, or bag. Thus, what is needed is a single fashion accessory wherein the exterior surface appearance (e.g., the color, texture, material, or design) may be optionally modified to create an unlimited possibility of looks to be used with a variety of outfits. What is also needed is an easily adjustable design to allow the article of jewelry to fit an individual's unique shape and size.